


Ghosts are Enough to Keep Me Company

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: Paranormal Slingphries [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: —The bag of tech is left haphazardly on the main table, content to sit there until he finds a use of it.~The alarms going off are a blur in his dream, dragging him back to reality like a hook. Small LEDs illuminate the bag from within as the devices go off.—
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Series: Paranormal Slingphries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075019
Kudos: 3





	Ghosts are Enough to Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s not obvious, I’m trying to get rid of as many WIPs before the new year comes around.

“Ron, I’m telling you, your place ain’t haunted; this technology is just some scam.” Eric was walking around the junior’s small flat with languid steps,   
stopping occasionally to hear one of the monitors in his hands. 

He could hear the younger man shout back from across the house, “I’m telling you! There’s always someone stomping at night! It’s a ghost, Eric. I know it.” 

An hour later and none of his devices had shown a sign of anything paranormal. The sun had long since set. Ron called him over from the other room hopefully. He obliges the kid for fun, knowing full well it’s nothing anyways. 

The room he enters is a new one, and a small one. Only a bed and table sit in the corner, leaving the rest of the space to a scattering of books, pens, and paper. He briefly registers it as Ron’s bedroom before the other man can talk. 

“Here. Here is where I always hear it. It happens every night around this time, just wait and you’ll see!” Soon enough, the light walking noises start. It’s light enough to be almost gentle but still very much audible. It takes a second for Eric to realise what it obviously is. 

“That’s the person above you waking up. They probably work the night shift.” He can see Ron’s eyes light up with realisation. 

”Well then. I, um, thanks I guess. You can keep the equipment as well, didn’t really need it in the end.” His cheeks brighten in embarrassment when he looks at the pile of technology on the floor. 

They both work together to pack it into an old bag before Eric leaves with it. He doesn’t plan on using it; but, it might sell. It might also sit in his trunk for the next decade, only time will tell. There’s a thump as it hits one of the walls when he finally stops in the driveway. 

He sticks the key into the knob easily, it’s a practised motion. He slips off his overcoat easily, he does it every day. He puts his keys onto the table next to the unused spare, it’s all repetitive actions. 

His shoes are slipped off near the table along with his tie. The bag slung around his shoulder falls onto a chair as he walks by, content to sit there until he inevitably throws it all out. 

His eyes briefly scan over old pictures lining the walls and potted plants sitting in windowsills. He’ll water them tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday, right? He barely even cares anymore. 

The shelves on the walls are all filled with various books and trinkets, none of them are his. 

He showers quick, using soaps that he didn’t buy. 

He dries his hair and body with towels in colours he would never choose. 

Lastly, he slips into a bed two sizes larger than one man could ever reasonably need.

He had just barely dipped into unconsciousness when the alarms start to go off. The noise is sharp as a blade in the otherwise silent house. 

As soon as he steps out the door, he can see the red LED light of one of the pieces of equipment sitting on the table. He has to turn around for his glasses before continuing, expertly ignoring the chill shooting down his spine. 

It’s the EMF meter that had gone off, reporting a sudden spike in radiation. It wasn’t any of the devices he had carried earlier in the day; so, it must’ve just a random light going off as a trick.

In the corner of his eye, he can see the thermometer reporting an unusually low number as well. Not at the table, no, it was pointed at the door. 

Hesitantly, he turns on the EVP detector to listen for any noise. “Talk, ghost. Or whatever, you don’t have to I guess.” He doesn’t really expect anything when he finally stops the recording after a minute and presses play. Especially not a voice he hadn’t heard in years. 

“If this thing is supposed to hear me or something, I doubt it; I’ve been screaming at you for a while now. But, I’ll humour you. After all, I didn’t think your sanity would last this long. Just where did you get all this stuff anyways?” Alan’s voice was only slightly muffled behind the ambient noise. 

Eric is almost hesitant to press the replay button, not sure what he wants to happen. It’s only when the device starts to static with noise does he finally take a seat and listen, listen to his loved one’s voice. It has to be a trick, it has to. Alan, the ghost, whatever, is right. He did snap. 

There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation, one that doesn’t have tears welling in his eyes like what he’s thinking. “This isn’t funny, whoever you are. Come out and I won’t get the law involved. Now!” 

Nothing happens

The room is still and silent

He flips the EVP detector on once again, making a show of it in case anyone’s watching. 

Half of a minute seems long enough to talk, to him at least. He presses the replay button and waits for it to start. “It’s me, Eric. It really is. I can prove it too! After all, I bet not many people know that you like it when people lick-“ it cuts off suddenly; Eric’s cheeks redden when he mentally fills in the rest. It’s Alan alright. 

“Alright then, no need to continue that. I believe you. But...how? I watched you die, held your body and everything.” There’s a small second of silence as he remembers the night. “I could feel your heart stop, Alan. You died.” 

He clicks the device and waits longer, a full minute this time. The noise starts up a second after he presses replay. “I know I died, Eric, I was there too. But, afterwards, I came back. Ever since I just followed you around and waited. I thought all the ghost stuff was a hoax but I guess you just picked out the wrong tools earlier.” 

“Heh, I guess I did. Sorry, this is just all a little crazy to me. I guess there was one thing I did always want to tell you, something that I wished I could’ve told you one last time.” The thermometer starts reporting the colder air in one of the seats around the table. That is where Eric decided to look. 

“I love you, Alan. It’s good to have you back, I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I hope you did, head on over to my Kuro fandom blog on Tumblr for more of my stuff  
> [Shinigami Dispatch Association ](https://shinigami-dispatch-association.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed ~<3


End file.
